


Bloody and broken

by foxyroxi



Series: Rare pair hell [3]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Andrew Minyard Has Feelings, Andrew and Jean are dating?, Andrew wants to throttle Riko, Blowjobs, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, Jean Moreau is a mess, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Panic Attacks, Physical Abuse, Riko is a prick, Riko made a mes of Jean, They are something, mentions of abuse, mentions of riko forcing tattoo's on jean, mentions of selfharm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxyroxi/pseuds/foxyroxi
Summary: Jean showed up at Foxhole Court, beaten bloody and broken. His right hand in sling, looking blue and purple and red. He didn’t know how Jean had gotten on a plane looking like that. He probably hadn’t, but it still made him wonder. But he was still beautiful. He was still Jean to him, even when he was bloody and broken.
Relationships: Andrew Minyard/Jean Moreau
Series: Rare pair hell [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861276
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Bloody and broken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rumyana0307](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumyana0307/gifts).



> This is my first Jean/Andrew fic written for a friend based on her rp with one of her friends!
> 
> It was a challenge to write because I didn't have a lot of the background for their relationship or how Andrew realized his feelings for Jean, so I took from artistic freedom.  
> I hope this will be well recieved?
> 
> Trigger warnings!  
> \- mentions of rape  
> \- mentions of abuse  
> \- mentions of selfharm  
> \- mentions of RIko forcing tattoo's onto Jean's body
> 
> Let me know if I missed something!
> 
> This is not beta'ed.  
> English is not my first language so there's bound to be some mistakes.  
> Be kind!
> 
> Come and talk to me on [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/foxyroxi_writes)!

Everything was a mess. There was no other way to describe it. There was no way Andrew could have feeling for a Raven. There was no way that could be. It must be the drugs that were currently in his system. He couldn’t wait until he was off them. Andrew didn’t do feelings and Jean was damaged goods. Jean wasn’t Riko’s, but _he was_ and it was infuriating to Andrew. Riko had broken him and Kevin had left him to fend for himself when things got too rough for him to handle. Somewhere between meeting Jean for the first time until he showed up during night practice, Andrew realized he had feelings for the Raven. He didn’t know when he started to be attracted to Jean but it had hit him like a truck when he realized that he had feelings for the raven boy.

It probably happened during one of the outings to Eden’s where Jean tagged along.

It could also have happened one of the times where Jean called him, his breathing ragged and fast, begging for Andrew to come and pick him up before Riko killed him for sure.

It could have happened a week ago when Jean showed up at Foxhole Court, beaten bloody and broken. His right hand in sling, looking blue and purple and red. He didn’t know how Jean had gotten on a plane looking like that. He probably hadn’t, but it still made him wonder. But he was still beautiful. He was still Jean to him, even when he was bloody and broken.

To Andrew, Jean was both beautiful and a disaster. His dull grey eyes, his dark, slightly curly hair and his fair, scarred skin. He had seen some of Jean’s scars on occasion, but they didn’t scare him. He had his own scars and Jean had seen those too and he wasn’t scared off either.

A disaster because Riko had ripped out Jean’s spine and his will to act against him. A disaster because he let Riko climb onto him and have his merry way with him. A disaster because Jean was bigger and stronger than Riko. He could easily throw him off or break a hand or both. But he was still beautiful.

But Riko had broken him, and Andrew hated him. He hated him so much for what he had done to Jean and for what he had done to Kevin and Neil. He hated him and wished him dead.

He was sitting on the roof, smoking what probably was his third cigarette when Neil joined him on the edge of the roof. He redhead was careful as he sat down next him, making sure to leave space between them. Andrew handed him his pack of cigarettes to him, then his lighter.

“Jean is freaking out,” he finally said after ten minutes of fiddling with Andrew’s lighter, probably using all of the lighter gas in it.

“Hmm,” Andrew hummed and flicked the bud off the roof with no disregard for whom he might hit.

“Riko is holding a press conference at the Nest. He is dragging Jean’s name through the mud, calling him names and whatnot.”

“Riko is a self-centred midget. Jean needs to grow a fucking spine if he ever wants to be a fully functioning Raven outside of the Nest,” Andrew sneered as he snatched his lighter and pack of cigarettes back before he rose to his feet. He was tired of dealing with Riko. He was tired of dealing with Jean’s panic attacks whenever the Nest or Edgar Allen University was mentioned in the sports section of the news. He was tired of dealing with Kevin’s alcoholism and Neil’s ever running heart.

“Don’t come down to the room for a while. I have to deal with a _very_ anxious Raven,” was the last Andrew said before he turned on Neil and went downstairs to his bedroom. He almost kicked the door in, and witnessed a frantic Kevin trying to calm a frantic Jean down. Nicky wasn’t much better.

He witnessed the scene for a few minutes before he walked further inside the dorm room.

“Leave us alone,” Andrew spoke, his voice steady and bored. It effectively caught Nicky and Kevin’s attention. It didn’t even cause Jean to flinch or to remove his gaze from the TV.

Nicky got the message.

Kevin, not so much.

“Now Kevin!” Andrew growled. It caused both the former and the current Raven to flinch. Kevin jumped into action and moved towards Nicky.

Andrew didn’t care about Kevin. Not at this moment.

Nicky couldn’t do anything but nod as dragged Kevin with him down the hall to Matt and Aaron’s room. Andrew locked the door behind them, toing off his shoes in the process. He made his way into the living room and cast a brief glance at Riko on the screen, giving his interview to a very hungry press.

‘ _Jean Moreau leaving the Edgar Allen Ravens is a disgrace and clear sign of betrayal, there is no other way to see it. Jean leaving the Ravens is a sign of his cowardice. No one will offer him a spot in NCAA Exy and he’s taken off the US Court’s list of future talents. Jean Moreau is Moriya—_ ’

Andrew turned off the TV and tossed the remote control to the side.

“Get up,” he said, crossing his arms when Jean made no sign to that he heard him. “I said _get up_. Get into the bedroom.” His voice was firm, but it still held that bored tone it always had. But it got Jean moving to the bedroom, like Andrew had ordered. He followed the 6’2’’ tall Raven boy into the bedroom, then pushed him onto the bottom bunk that belong to Andrew. He crawled into Jean’s lap and grabbed two fistfuls of Jean’s t-shirt, hauling him up close, close enough he could Jean’s laboured breath against his lips.

“Calm down. Riko can’t hurt you, you understand? I promised I would protect you, just like I protect Kevin and Neil from the midget,” Andrew spoke, his voice low and steady. Andrew’s right hand let go of Jean’s shirt and brought it to the back of his neck. “Steady breaths Moreau. Steady breaths. Breath with me.” He overexaggerated his breathing to make Jean breath as well.

It took a while before Jean’s breath were back to normal – a while where Andrew was the grounding force, forcing Jean to breath.

“Riko he…” Jean started, his voice low and shaking. He didn’t know where to begin or where to end. He needed to tell Andrew. He needed to tell him about the scars Riko had put on him. He needed to tell him about the scars he hadn’t shown Andrew yet.

The words Riko had _forced_ into his skin.

The words Riko had _forced_ Jean to carve into _his own skin_.

The words Riko had _carved_ into his skin when tattoo’s wasn’t enough.

“Tattoo’s weren’t always enough for Riko.”

That sentence made Andrew pull back so fast, Jean thought he was getting a whiplash, so he could get a better look at Jean.

_The drugs must be causing auditory illusions now. What fun._

“What?” Andrew asked and when Jean didn’t reply, Andrew pulled back, letting go of his t-shirt. Jean’s back flopped back to the bed, causing his shirt to ride up at his stomach. Andrew tilted his head when he saw the faint red scarring on Jean’s stomach.

“’ _Tattoo’s weren’t always enough for Riko_ ’?” Andrew repeated as he grabbed the hem of Jean’s shirt and pushed it up his chest, until it was hooked under Jean’s chin. Andrew’s eyes scanned the carved in words on Jean’s upper body.

_Whore_

_Worthless_

_Stupid_

_The kings property_

Andrew didn’t want to imagine what he would find on Jean’s back, but he was imagining, he couldn’t stop his mind once he got going. He knew it wasn’t a situation to be smiling at, but he was.

“When they started to fade, Riko would trace the knife in the wounds over and over again. He didn’t want them to fade. To disappear. He wanted to remind me of who I am. A _stupid, worthless whore_ ,” Jean spat the last few words.

“ _A stupid, worthless whore,_ who belongs to _the Moriyama family._ He wouldn’t let me forget I was _his_ property.”

Jean’s hands were in his hair, tugging harshly at the black wavy strands. There were unshed tears threatening to spill over at any minute and despite Andrew being drugged and a literal mess himself, it did funny things to Andrew’s heart, seeing Jean’s grey eyes swell with tears as he spoke about himself like that.

He grabbed Jean’s hands and pulled them out of his hair before he could do any real damage to himself. It would be a shame if he had bald spot from pulling his hair out of his head.

“You listen to me and you listen carefully, okay?”

Jean nodded shakenly.

“You are not worthless. You are not stupid. You are _not_ a whore. And you most certainly are _not_ , a Moriyama property. You hear me Jean? You are none of those things! Riko doesn’t decide who you are, only you get to decide that.”

Jean stared up at Andrew, grey eyes wide and wet and full of hope.

“Kiss me,” he whispered and for a second, Andrew thought his heart would stop beating.

He hauled Jean forward by his shirt once again, their lips touching in a rough kiss. Jean let out a breathy moan, because Jean had never been kissed by someone he wanted to kiss or to be kissed by. He was careful not to touch Andrew. He didn’t want to trigger him and make him pull back and end this before it had begun.

“You can touch my hair,” Andrew murmured against Jean’s spit slick lips, his own hands had let go of Jean’s shirt in favour or touching his neck with one hand, the other holding him up. He could feel Jean’s hands slowly make their way up his arms, shoulders, until they settled in his hair, long fingers snaking in between short blonde strands on the back of his head.

The feeling of Jean’s fingers in his hair and his breath against his lips sent shivers down his spine.

Andrew’s hand on his neck moved to the front of Jean’s chest, gently tracing the scarred words.

“He doesn’t get to decide who you are Jean,” Andrew whispered, the tips of their lips still touching as he spoke. Jean couldn’t help but nod quickly, before he captured Andrew’s lips in another kiss.

Andrew’s kisses weren’t gentle, but they weren’t rough either. There were teeth nibbling on Jean’s lower lip, asking the question Riko had never asked Jean before. Andrew always asked, he never took and with Andrew, Jean wanted to give. He wanted to give Andrew everything, even when he had nothing to give and Andrew wanted nothing. He had nothing to give, nothing to offer besides protection.

He broke their kiss so he could take off Jean’s shirt completely. He brushed the tip of his fingers over the scars and the tattoo’s Riko had left on Jean’s body – they would forever be a reminder of the time Jean had spent at the Nest and with Riko. He should get in touch with Wymack’s tattoo artist to see if they could cover them up, once Jean was free from Riko’s claws.

Jean had never been touched gently before, so the careful touches of Andrew’s finger tips were something foreign for him. It made him shiver, made him arch his back. He gasped when Andrew brushed his fingers over one of his nipples.

“Andrew,” he gasped, his voice no louder than a whisper. Andrew lifted his cool gaze from Jean’s chest and stomach, his hazel eyes piercing Jean’s grey ones. “Touch me. Andrew, touch me,” he begged without saying the word ‘ _please’_. He had done it once and it hadn’t been a pretty sight.

“Where do you want me to touch you Jean?” Andrew asked, leaning down enough for Jean to feel his hot breath on his cold skin.

“F-Fuck,” he hissed. He hated having cold skin, because it was always cold at the Nest and he never seemed to be able to get warm, even when the room was warm or when he was taking a hot shower. He let go of Andrew’s hair with one hand and reached down between them and popped the button on his jeans, then pulled the zipper down. He wasn’t good with words, but he knew Andrew needed his verbal consent before they went any further. “I need you to t-touch... t-touch my dick. M-My ass...”

If he wasn’t embarrassed before, he was now.

Andrew smirked. He liked teasing Jean, make him say things Riko had never _once_ asked Jean to say, because he only took and took until there was nothing left to take. He leaned down and pressed a solid kiss to Jean’s sternum. He could almost feel Jean’s heart’s rapid beating against his lips. He went down his stomach, pressing a gentle kiss to each of his scars, because he needed Jean to know that these scars didn’t change anything between them, whatever it was between them, and they didn’t give Riko power over Jean. His scars told a story of a son sold to pay off debt and a story of an abused man with no control over what was happening to him.

He moved off of Jean’s lap and sat between his legs. He hooked his thumbs in the belt hoops of Jean’s jeans, slowly pulling them down over his hips and ass, exposing more of Riko’s tattoos and scars.

“I’m going to blow you,” Andrew breathed against the happy trail that went from Jean’s navel to his dick. He looked up and saw the pretty shade of pink invade Jean’s pale skin. He wondered if Jean ever had given a blow job because he wanted it. He Wondered if Jan ever had received a blow job because he wanted to be blown and not because Riko needed to hurt him where he was most sensitive.

“Y-Yes,” Jean stuttered, the blush intensifying on his pale, french cheeks. He pulled Jean’s boxers down, leaving wet kisses down his groin and hips as he pulled them down his long legs and tossed them over his shoulders. He parted Jean’s legs, bending his knees as he moved to lay down between his legs, littering his inner thighs with kisses and hickeys.

Andrew could spend hours between Jean’s legs, making him gasp and moan until he forgot his name and where he was and what he was doing prior to getting his cock sucked.

Jean’s legs fell out to the sides so he could accommodate Andrew better between his legs. His breath hitched with every hickey and with every kiss that was pressed onto his skin. He bit down on his lower lip to keep his voice down. The walls were thin, Andrew had told him he could hear it when Dan and Matt had sex a few rooms down the hall. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn’t notice all the hickeys Andrew had made on his inner thighs.

He gasped audibly when he felt Andrew’s lips against the vein on the underside of his cock. His head snapped up, his eyes focusing on Andrew’s lips against his cock. He could feel his teeth, gently nibbling at then delicate skin. It was almost too much, but he couldn’t cum before they even had begun. His jaw hang open as Andrew pressed kisses up from his balls to the head. This was something he had never experienced before and when Andrew licked the pre-cum off the slit, his let out a needy moan.

It caused Andrew to smirk slightly, before he took the tip of Jean into his mouth and sucked.

Jean’s hips stuttered, lifting off the bed from the sensation of Andrew’s warm mouth around him. His head fell back against the pillow, his mouth agape as moans forced their way out of him. He was sure he couldn’t stop, even if he wanted to. He felt his chest rise and fall as he got closer to the edge, closer to the finish line.

He was dangerously close when Andrew decided to take his cock down his throat.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” he cried, almost sobbing when he felt Andrew’s throat contract around him. Andrew did it once, twice, and then Jean was coming, gasping for air. Jean had asked Andrew to touch his ass, yet he hadn’t. But Jean didn’t mind, because Andrew had given him something intimate and something that was only theirs.

Jean had left the Nest because had been waving a gun around in Jean’s face, threatening to shoot him if he didn’t do as he said and brought Neil and Kevin back to the Nest. But he wouldn’t do that. He couldn’t do that. He had helped Kevin out once and he wasn’t about to lead him into Riko’s waiting arms.

Andrew pulled off Jean’s cock, licking his lips, chasing the stray drops of cum that had escaped when he pulled off. He sat up on his knees, wiping saliva away with the back of his hand before he shrugged his hoodie off and tossed it to the floor.

“Can I blow you?” Jean blurted and Andrew blinked a few times as he processed the words coming from the raven boy.

“Have you ever blown anyone before?” he asked and Jean shook his head.

“Well… Not anyone I wanted to blow. I want to blow you Andrew and not because you blew me first.”

Andrew considered this for a while. A while too long because Jean was beginning to doubt and Andrew could tell by how his eyes shifted around nervously now. He shifted his position, his back leaning against the foot end of the bed. He popped the button and pulled the zipper down. He pulled his jeans down just enough, taking his boxers down with them, for his cock to spring free. He licked his lips as he looked into Jean’s eyes.

Jean eyed Andrew’s cock, a little nervous now. He laid down on his stomach, knowing that his tattoos on his back was on full display. There was a large black Raven that stretched over the span of Jean’s back. There were words tattooed onto either ass cheek – _King’s_ on the left and _Property_ on the right.

Andrew wanted to throttle Riko even more now.

“Just start by licking it, then around the tip,” Andrew explained as he watched Jean lean down and licked his cock from base to the tip. It made Andrew shudder and his head tilted back against the wooden post. Andrew had gotten plenty of blowjobs in his teen years and young adult life, but a blowjob from someone he had feelings for was always more intense than if it had been from someone he didn’t have feelings for. Jean circled his tongue around the sensitive tip, licking the precum away from the slit before he took Andrew’s cock into his mouth and sucked lightly at the tip, nicking him one with his teeth.

Andrew hissed. “Watch your teeth.”

Grey eyes met hazel eyes, the intentions clear in Jean’s eyes. He was mindful of his teeth this time, taking more of Andrew into his mouth. His mouth was hot, wet and oh so inviting and Andrew had a hard time not thrusting into Jean’s mouth.

“That’s it Jean. You are doing so well,” he managed to say between pants, only interrupted by a moan when Jean sucked particularly hard around his head. Andrew wasn’t usually one to let moans and noises slip during sex and this was the first time he had let go. He didn’t know how he felt about having feelings, but he decided that maybe they weren’t so bad when Jean took him further into his mouth, the tip of his cock hitting the back of Jean’s throat.

Jean gagged and pulled off, a string of saliva and precum connecting his lower lip with Andrew’s cock.

“Such a good boy.” It was rare that Andrew praised anyone and Jean knew that. He had known Andrew for a couple of months now, maybe close to a year. He preened, his tongue darting out to lick his lips, his hips grinding again the mattress. Jean took him back into his mouth, moaning at the taste of Andrew. He rutted into the mattress in time with the bobs of his head. Andrew groaned low in his throat, his teeth biting into his lower lip to keep quiet. He could tell Jean was getting close by the way his hips moved faster, his thrusts getting more vigorous as seconds and the minutes ticked by. Andrew realized he could spend all day, watching Jean rut against his sheets.

“I’m close,” Andrew warned when he felt the familiar heat of his orgasm fast approaching. He reached down and tangled his fingers his dark curls. Hazy grey eyes met hazel eyes and it as all it took to make Andrew cum. Jean swallowed around Andrew, licking the cum away from Andrew’s cock. He sucked at the tip, making Andrew hiss before he pulled off completely. He shifted his hips, flopping onto his back, his stomach and the sheets sticky with cum. Andrew’s fingers tightened in Jean’s hair but he quickly relaxed his grip again.

“You are a mess.” It was said with more affection than what he intended

Jean snorted, a small smile playing at his lips.

“What else is new?”

“Shut up,” Andrew muttered leaning down, pressing his lips against Jean’s in a soft kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> Until next time! <3
> 
> Come and talk to me on [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/foxyroxi_writes)!


End file.
